


Look at You

by Jade_Waters



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: A little bit of magic powers, Anal Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Everybody has a good time, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Teasing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters
Summary: It had started with Zagreus teasing endlessly – little touches in the halls, almost-kisses in Tartarus, gifts and offhand sweet-nothings in every place Thanatos could not respond.And then Zagreus had called him into his chambers, voice nonchalant. Thanatos had walked in expecting – well, not what he had found, anyway. Zagreus was draped across his chaise, entirely nude, a far too knowing smirk across his lips.“Tsch,” Than said, “You should see yourself.”And that was how they’d ended up in front of the mirror.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 628





	Look at You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiceHya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceHya/gifts).



> @SpiceHya has drawn some gorgeous art for #ThanZag and this fic is inspired by their piece, "More" which you should totally check out: https://twitter.com/SpiceHya/status/1326567723472596992?s=20

It had started with Zagreus teasing endlessly – little touches in the halls, almost-kisses in Tartarus, gifts and offhand sweet-nothings in every place Thanatos could not respond.

And then Zagreus had called him into his chambers, voice nonchalant. Thanatos had walked in expecting – well, not what he had found, anyway. Zagreus was draped across his chaise, entirely nude, a far too knowing smirk across his lips.

“Tsch,” Than said, “You should see yourself.”

And that was how they’d ended up in front of the mirror.

Now, Thanatos has the prince spread across his lap, his naked thighs held wide across Than’s own, still-clothed. He hasn’t even bothered to take his hood down, much too intent on the body before him. One hand is wrapped around Zag’s throat, forcing him to keep his eyes on the mirror in front of them. “Teasing me in the middle of Asphodel, of all places,” Thanatos complains as he tweaks one of Zagreus’ nipples, enjoys the gasp he gets in response. “Covered in your own blood. You take my keepsake with you with no intention of avoiding harm.”

“I try,” Zagreus whines.

“Tsch. You try to get my attention, maybe.”

“Feels like it’s working,” Zagreus smirks.

Thanatos pinches his other nipple, bites at his shoulder. He watches in amusement as that smirk tilts into a moan.

He squeezes Zag’s throat as his other hand dips down, finds the bottle of oil beside them. “You’ve been teasing me for days.” He slides slick fingers between their bodies and does some teasing of his own.

“’M sorry,” Zag grunts, trying to push himself down onto Thanatos’s fingers circling at his entrance.

“I don’t think you are. Look at you,” he says, golden eyes raking over their reflection. Despite his words, he can’t keep the smile off his face, “You’re absolutely wanton.”

“For you, Than, please,” Zagreus insists.

Thanatos scoffs but he slides one finger inside. The prince moans and rocks back against him, so warm it’s like holding fire. His arm comes up to grasp at him, his hand tangles desperately in his robe to gain some traction. Thanatos kisses, sucks a mark into his neck, just below where his thumb is squeezing against Zag’s breath.

“More,” Zag groans.

“Do you think you deserve more, Zag?”

“Please, Than, I can feel you, I need you, please.”

“Spoiled. Think you should just get whatever you want because you’re a pretty prince.”

“I’ll make you feel good, Than, I promise, please.”

“Patience, my prince,” Thanatos murmurs against his skin as he works a second finger inside. Zagreus arches, grinds down. Thanatos has to fight not to roll his own hips, grind back against him. “No patience at all,” he admonishes. He brushes his fingers against just the right spot inside Zagreus, who groans and lets his head fall back as far as Thanatos will allow. “Eyes open, Zag,” he reminds him, even as he enjoys the view of precome dribbling down the prince’s handsome cock. Zagreus obeys – cracks open his mismatched eyes again to see himself on full display. He flushes anew, pink from his ears down to his chest. Thanatos keeps slowly moving his fingers in and out of the heat of him. He tightens his grip around Zag’s throat to hear his breath come in gasps and marvel at a god who needs to breathe, a god who lives. “You’re beautiful, Zagreus.”

His eyes flutter at that, Zagreus working hard to keep them open. “Please,” he huffs, “Than, don’t make me come like this – I want to feel you inside me, please let me.”

“Alright,” Thanatos relents. In truth he’s driving himself just as mad, dragging things out this way. They so rarely have the time, though, it’s been wonderful to revel in this moment Zagreus has stolen for the both of them. “Alright,” he turns Zag’s face toward his to kiss him deeply as he withdraws his fingers. The way Zagreus melts into the kiss is divine, nearly enough to distract him from the more important task of freeing his own cock from his robes. At last he has himself in hand. Zagreus whines against his mouth as he takes an extra moment to coat himself in oil. Thanatos laughs in response. “No patience,” he repeats as he lines himself up and finally, finally, pushes in.

His now-free hand grips Zagreus’s hip as he turns the prince’s eyes back toward the mirror and moves his kisses down his neck, biting at his shoulder. Zagreus is loud in his appreciation, his voice increasingly ragged against Thanatos’s grip. Once Thanatos is buried deep inside, Zagreus barely waits a moment before rocking his hips. “Please, Than,” he begs.

In this position, they must work together to really move, with Thanatos pulling back as Zagreus lifts up before they come back together again. Soon Zag’s thighs are shaking and he’s given up talking much in favor of fighting Than for breath and trying desperately to move faster, to get Than to move faster. Thanatos rocks into him at a steady pace, runs his hand down one thigh and up his abs, plays with each nipple again as Zagreus drags himself up over and over. “That’s it,” he encourages, “You’re doing so well, you’re so good, Zagreus.”

“More,” Zag gasps, tugging at Than’s robes.

Thanatos shakes his head, presses his lips against Zag’s shoulder again. “I want you to come like this. I know you can.” Zagreus whines again, but Than keeps talking, “Look at you. Your cock’s so hard it’s bouncing as you fuck yourself on me. You’re leaking, Zag, all over. Just like you to make a mess. You know I won’t have time to change these robes when we’re done – I’ll just have to take your cum, take _you_ , with me.”

“Than,” Zagreus pants, “Than.” And then Zag feels not just the grip against his throat – he feels Thanatos’s power spread through him, grip his entire soul and pin it to his body just like his pierced butterfly. He feels their powers blend together, that balance of Life and Death they embody so well. He feels held, completely held, with such exquisite care – he comes.

A moment later, Zagreus feels Than’s soft kisses along his neck as his weight sags against that cool chest. Than is still hard inside him. “You didn’t finish,” he murmurs.

“I wanted to watch you,” Than replies. “You were beautiful.”

Zag chuckles, “Don’t stop on my account.”

“You want to keep going?”

“Yes, Than, please,” he begs again as he pushes back, nuzzles into that strong body.

“Alright,” Than chuckles, rolls his hips into Zag’s warm and more-than-willing body. “Lean forward, that’s it,” he says as he gently tips Zagreus toward the mirror. “Keep looking.” Zag’s palms rest flat on the glass as Thanatos rises up on his knees. He pulls out gently, kissing down Zag’s spine before leaning back.

“What are you doing?” Zagreus asks, not quite keeping a pout of his tone.

Thanatos smirks at him, “Enjoying the view.” He also takes the moment to remove his winged mantle and finally shove back his hood.

Zagreus tries to turn to better enjoy the view himself, but Thanatos stops him with a soft “ah-ah.” He sighs and settles for admiring Than’s reflection. “You can take the rest off, too, you know,” Zag teases.

“But I thought you were in a hurry,” Thanatos teases back as he presses himself against Zagreus. The prince grunts at the drag of Than’s cock against his skin before Than pushes back inside with a sharp snap of his hips. Zag’s breath escapes him, puffing against the mirror, but he keeps his eyes open.

Thanatos starts out with long, steady strokes that have Zagreus’s tired thighs shaking again in no time. His hands dig into his hips, dragging him back to meet each thrust. It’s hard to miss the sight of Zagreus’s cock growing hard again as Thanatos makes sure to press against his prostate every time.

“Than, you’re so good, please, yes,” Zagreus pants, fogging up the mirror. One hand slips, sweaty, and slaps back against the glass. Than lifts one hand from his hip to cover his hand against the mirror, fingers interlaced.

Thanatos leans down to kiss and bite at the back of Zag’s neck as his pace speeds up. When Zagreus thinks he can’t stand it anymore, he does drop his head, but Than weaves his fingers through his hair and tugs him back up. “Look at you,” he says.

Zagreus does. He sees the bruising Than left on his throat, the marks along his neck and shoulder. The imprints of his love and affection. It’s difficult to get Than to leave such marks; for a god of death he’s surprisingly inclined to gentleness. Zagreus will savor these gifts like all the rest. He lets his gaze slide away from himself to meet Than’s golden eyes. “I love you, Than,” he says, overflowing with it.

Intensely fond, Than answers, “I adore you, Zagreus.”

Zagreus grins, laughs with joy. Than’s own gaze is so soft and he ducks to hide his answering smile. It’s Zagreus’s turn to prompt, “Look at me, Than.” Thanatos looks, and looks like he might lose himself in looking. “More, please,” Zag begs.

Than laughs, “You always want more,” even as he speeds up.

“Can’t ever get enough of you, Than. I’m so full, you make me feel so good,” Zagreus puffs against the glass. “I want to feel you come, please.”

Thanatos can’t stop himself from moaning. Zagreus is so hot beneath him, around him. “Not without you,” he demands.

They don’t take long after that. Thanatos wraps one hand around Zag’s cock, wraps the other around his chest to pull them flush against each other. He kisses wet and sloppy everywhere he can reach – Zag’s shoulder, neck, just under his jaw – as he drives into Zagreus. Zagreus sings out a litany of praise until at last Thanatos bites down, hips stutter as he comes inside him. At the sight, at the feel, overwhelmed by everything, Zagreus follows him over.

After, Zagreus tugs Thanatos back up to the chaise with him. They lie together, entangled, black robes covering them both as Than listens to Zag’s red heart beat.

“You don’t need to work so hard, you know,” Than murmurs, “You always have my attention.”

“Maybe,” Zag drawls, lazy in his satisfaction, combing fingers through Than’s white hair. “But it was pretty fun, don’t you think?”

Than smiles, kisses Zag’s chest. “As much as I hate to encourage you, yes, it was fun. More than fun.”

“Good,” Zagreus says. That teasing tone is back again, and Thanatos looks up to see too much mischief shining in those eyes. Zag kisses him slowly, playfully. “I can’t wait for you to see what I’ve got planned next.”

“Zagreus,” Thanatos scolds, but he can’t keep the smile off his face and he knows that Zagreus knows the truth: he is always ready for more.

-End-


End file.
